


Trick or Treat, it's Howloween

by stardustedknuckles



Series: The Hunter's Moon is Shining [4]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Modern Era, October Prompt Challenge, Werewolf AU, it's halloween fluff, sheer fluff, why have a werewolf character if not for shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27182836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustedknuckles/pseuds/stardustedknuckles
Summary: Having a werewolf for a girlfriend comes with its own challenges, but Beau's not complaining - not seriously, anyway.Prompts for day 24: Apples/Mirror/Holiday
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Series: The Hunter's Moon is Shining [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017664
Comments: 4
Kudos: 128





	Trick or Treat, it's Howloween

**Author's Note:**

> I reserve the right to be cheesy. I am not sorry.

"I can't believe you dragged me into this." Beau scrunched her face as Yasha applied more of the dark makeup around her eyes and shushed her gently.

"It's going to be so fun."

"But not too fun, right?"

Yasha put a finger to her chin and smiled. "Who, me?"

Beau smiled back. "Just don't want you scaring the kids."

"Isn't that the point? Hold still," she added as she brought the eyeliner stick closer to Beau.

"God that feels so weird." Beau tried not to blink, with mixed success. "And I'm just saying, I know you don't follow any kind of wolfy schedule, but your period is coming, so."

Yasha stepped back to look over her handiwork. Beau glanced over to the mirror, yelping a little in surprise as Yasha's strong hand caught her jaw and turned her back.

"Not yet," she admonished. "I'm almost done." Beau sighed exaggeratedly as Yasha got back to work. "And yeah," Yasha added. "Getting close. But I've got this. We're just opening the door to give kids candy, nothing to it."

"Probably a good thing Jester's spending Halloween at her dad's," Beau joked. "She's a megaphone for excitement - we'd never keep you in your skin."

Yasha grinned. "She would've made a great wolf. For the costume, I mean. Talk about someone who would never stay in their skin." She pulled her thumb gently over Beau's cheek and stood up fully. "Now you can look!"

Beau turned to the mirror. A reimagined goth red riding hood looked back. Behind her was Yasha in the oversized flannel and baggy denim pants that would make up most of her woodsman costume, beaming proudly. "Wow," said Beau. "You did good."

"Thanks." Yasha dropped a kiss on Beau's head and began rifling through her makeup, this time for herself. Beau watched her, smiling.

"Jester was right, you know," she said. "You'd sell this whole bit way better with an axe. Most people aren't gonna get it without one."

Yasha rolled her eyes. "Yeah, but if I have an axe, all the parents will just. Freak out for some reason."

"You can buy fake axes," Beau pointed out. "We might still have time."

Yasha looked at her incredulously. "That's no fun. Besides, how do I hold an axe and give out candy?"

"…with your other hand?"

Yasha waved her away. "Not important. I don't need it. You'll see when I'm done. Go make those caramel apples you were talking about, they sound amazing."

Beau stepped forward and kissed her on the cheek. "Have fun."

****************

"Okay, they're coming," Beau said. Yasha bounced a little behind her, grinning. "You gotta scowl," Beau whispered, even though there was no way the kids coming up the walk could hear them.

"Right, right." Yasha did her best to make her face - convincingly contoured under a beanie to go with a fake beard - into a frown. It didn't work, but the beard hid most of it.

"God you're adorable," said Beau.

The doorbell rang, and Beau rushed to open the door. A chorus of tiny "Trick or treats!" came from the three kids standing there with their little plastic pumpkins.

"Oh, hello!" said Beau. "And who might you -"

One of the kids - a little princess with a sparkly crown - pointed behind Beau with big eyes. "What's that?"

"Oh that's the woodsman," Beau said. "I'm Little Red Riding Hood, see?"

The boy in the middle, just a little older, leaned down to the girl to whisper, "He got eated. Look, you can see the shreds of his clothes."

Beau turned to find a giant white wolf sitting behind her and panting happily, tail thumping quietly on the carpet. Scattered around her in a circle were shreds of denim and flannel. A fake beard rested near her front paw. Beau faced the kids. "That's exactly right, you got it!"

"Can we pet him?" asked the third, dressed as a mouse.

"Is he tame?" Beau glanced up at the parental figure hanging back at the base of the porch steps.

"Oh perfectly," said Beau. "No issue at all." Yasha's great head nudged her out of the doorway to let three pairs of hands rub at her muzzle and make soft sounds of excitement.

When they were gone, Beau shut the door and turned to the giant wolf, who was now on her back and looking distinctly unapologetic. She raised an eyebrow. "So you got this, huh?"

Yasha rolled over and gently put her teeth around Beau's calf, play noises coming from her throat.

"I can't believe you," Beau scolded, but she was smiling.

The doorbell rang again. Yasha froze, ears up. "Alright," Beau said laughing. "Get up, let's go, we've set a precedent."

Yasha sat up and sniffed towards the kitchen. 

"Apple break in an hour," Beau promised. "But you have to be human to eat them. I want some too."

Yasha snuffed happily and came to sit as Beau gave a quick scratch to her furry shoulder and grasped the knob. It was going to be a great night.


End file.
